


Chastity and Goblins don't mix well

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chastity Device, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Chastity and Goblins don't mix well

"One."

Crunch!

"Two."

"Three."

A man in heavy armor spoke underneath his helmet, making his voice sounding deep.

He had been through everything, losing his older sister to goblins and killing goblins.

He want them dead.

In a nest, she spotted a woman, looking almost dead. But he had that feeling.

He can save her.

Then he spotted more goblins.

He had killed all but one.

But some of them had wounds on her groins.

"One!" 

The last goblin fell down, it's the woman but she look at Goblin Slayer and walked in the torch light and he saw that she was a chastity belt.

"I killed it." She spoke.

"Yes, you did." The Goblin Slayer replied.

* * *

Unlike the others, she was not mentally or psychologically broken but she is tired with fatigue.


End file.
